


Ailouros

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cheetah Virus, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Missy turns to the Doctor for help, Nudity, Sex, carnal needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: Missy becomes reinfected by the Cheetah virus. It starts to consume her and 13 takes care of her. Missy's primal needs take over. Doctor / Master sex, love and care........She smiled, her sharp teeth far to close to the Doctor's skin as she leaned down, placing her hands either side of the Doctor’s head and arching her back as she straddled her. “I. Am. Starving, Doctor. So…” her mouth was suddenly on the Doctor’s neck, lips against her bare flesh, and teeth grazing her unmarked skin. “So...hungry.”
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: Purple Rainbows - a Thrissy collection.





	1. Chapter 1

Missy say on the floor, her legs stretched out and spread wide, a pile of artefacts on her skirt, and a myriad of other devices and items scattered around the floor in front of a large chest. 

“Nope. No, not this either, no...not a Doctor cam...or anything sexy...which are the same thing. Just a TARDIS recall circuit...I know it’s in here. Oh…. _look at that_!”

Missy held up a string of long, sharp teeth, contemplating them momentarily before placing them back down, and continuing her search of her Useful Artefacts Box. 

“Why did I think a stick of celery would make a good TCE..” she said, holding up something which realistically resembled a slight sprouting celery stalk. “Oh yes! Switch it with the Doctor’s, see him accidentally shrink people, bit of a laugh. Should’ve done that. Still could…” she dropped it down and rifled through the objects until finally her fingers closed around a small metal lipstick.

“THAT’S what I disguised it as. _Finally_!” she said triumphantly as she moved to her knees, quickly sweeping up the other items and placing them back in the chest, then flinched. “Ow! Sharp!”

She glared at the string of cheetah teeth that had sliced her hand and slammed the lid closed, leaning on the chest to ease herself up from the floor as she examined her hand. With a sigh, she decided to fix her wound and go about her day, enhancing her recall device to prepare for any unfortunate incidents such as that awful colony ship, where she had to build her own from inferior technology which took _considerable_ time and frustration. 

She intended to be much better prepared from that point on, not allowing anything to set her back again. Playing by the rules really wasn’t good for her health - she’d almost _died_ that time.

**One week later.**

Missy moaned in relief at the sight of the Doctor’s TARDIS on her screen - she was on earth, unsurprisingly. She had saved a huge amount of time in her quest to locate the Doctor, by simply scanning earth before looking anywhere else. 

“Predictable as ever!” Missy said, leaning heavily against her console, breathing heavily. “Lucky for me.”

She didn’t stop for a hat, or an umbrella - time was of the essence and accessorising was, for once, not even remotely on her mind. Opening the doors, she rushed to leave...but instead simply dropped to the ground right in front of her own open doors. 

Groaning, she tried to stand and realised that she was quite unable to - she felt weak, feverish and confused, if she would allow herself to admit that last part. She resorted to crawling on her hands and knees, getting outside of her TARDIS onto the scratchy forest floor she had materialised on. The Doctor’s TARDIS was a mere few meters in front of her, but it suddenly felt like an impossible distance. She glanced behind her, satisfied that her doors had closed and her TARDIS now masqueraded as an innocuous tree.

Content that her TARDIS was undetectable to passing humans, she proceeded to crawl, her hands becoming quickly caked in mud until she had almost reached the Doctor’s TARDIS. Every inch closer she accomplished appeared to obliterate what little energy she had left. She forced herself along, physical strength long gone, only keeping going on sheer will alone.

“Not just earth, but a part of earth that rains a lot, _and_ turns the dirt to mush. This is...very...undignified,” she said, before abruptly freezing, grimacing and moaning as her head flung back as her eyes became filled with a sudden yellow glow. 

Missy felt her arms tremble and she quickly dropped to the ground, her own body weight feeling alien to her and impossible to manage. She lay still, turning her face to the side with a moan of absolute exhaustion, barely noticing the sticks and mud now finding their way to her hair and scratching her face. Groaning, she blinked multiple times, and finally felt the strange grip of heat that had consumed her so suddenly, begin to dissipate. She reached out, barely able to touch the doors and used all her strength to drag herself forward one final stretch, throwing herself weakly at the doors and managing only to scratch the wood as she fell, slumped against the TARDIS.

She had never been so relieved to see a door open. Turning her head, she looked up, the side of her face and one hand pressed hard against the door frame as she tried to stay conscious.

“Hi honey, thought I’d...pop in.”

The Doctor had worked fast at that point, jumping to action once the shock wore off - telling her friends how proud she was of how cohesively they worked with her, despite no knowledge of Gallifreyan physiology whatsoever. They had questions which she rapidly and briefly answered, realising answers would merely pose more questions. She gave instruction and they all acted fast, and soon Missy was stablised in her medical room, her alarmingly high temperature and physical exhaustion reducing with medicines and a handheld device that she briefly explained would help boost her biological response to a toxin. 

The Doctor dropped into a chair eventually, smiling at her friends and apologising for the lack of chairs before suggesting they take turns collapsing into the same chair. 

“So she’s your friend and she’s not human either?” Yaz asked.

“No, definitely not human - don't let her hear you even suggest that,” the Doctor said with a laugh.

“Nothing wrong with humans!” Graham said.

“Of course not!” the Doctor said, standing up. “You’re my fav's, you lot. She’s a Time Lord, like me, she’s my oldest friend in fact. Haven’t seen her for a long time - been looking for her though.”

“And then she turns up outside and collapses at the door?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah, she isn’t the kind to call first, never know what to expect with her - but a toxin raging through her body is a different kind of unexpected. I’ll fix her up though - tricky...but I will.”

Hours later, after considerable research, the Doctor sighed as she walked back to her medical room - she had wondered, thought about her old friend so often. Scanned for her - looked for any indication that she was still out there somewhere, whenever she had a quiet moment if she were honest. Missy was always on her mind, and now she had came right to her own door. She felt that familiar sense of being close to another Time Lord, and a Time Lord she shared a bond with like no other. The feeling was something she didn’t even realise just how much she had craved, yet it was mired by the condition Missy was in. 

Still, she took a moment before she pushed open the doors open, to concentrate and sense her friend. It had felt like an eternity since she had last felt Missy’s mind so close in proximity to her own. The feeling of deep connection that she simply never experienced unless close to another Gallifreyan mind. It was a warm comfort that gave her the sudden sense that she had been missing something. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and her hearts seemed to somehow simultaneously rise and drop at the same time as soon as she laid eyes on her. 

Missy was sitting up, which was good, but glaring at Ryan, which was bad. Ryan took a few steps backward, his arm outstretched as he held out a glass of water, somewhat hesitant as if she were going to bite. The Doctor wasn’t entirely certain that she wouldn’t.

“It will help, you look dehydrated - the Doctor will be back soon.”

“I don’t water water, I want the..ah! Doctor!”

“ _Missy_ ,” she said with a relieved smile. “You're awake, and your fever is beginning to lower a bit. You already look much better. Water might not be a bad idea though - you need fluids, you’re not all that well.”

“There’s me thinking I felt on top of the world,” Missy said, as she slumped back onto the pillow, pale and perspiring. 

“You’ve definitely looked better - worse too though, you looked quite a bit worse a few lives back so it’s not all bad,” the Doctor said, sitting on the edge of her bed with a smile as she reached out instinctively to brush Missy’s damp hair back from her face. “I checked your blood - looked for toxins.”

Missy sighed and barely noticed Ryan discreetly leaving the room. 

“Did it come back, or did you get reinfected?”

“I made a mistake with some artefacts. Cheetah teeth to be precise. Blood borne toxin by the looks of it. Located your TARDIS, that seemed the best course of action - you can fix me up.”

“I’m working on it, but this isn’t simple. I don’t keep a stock of anti Cheetah metamorphosis medicine in my TARDIS.”

“ _Why_ ever not?”

“Do _you_?” the Doctor said, amused.

“Point taken.”

The Doctor sighed and smiled sadly as she took hold of Missy’s hand. “I’ll do everything I can to help you feel better, that will be the faster part. Getting this virus out of you and preventing...mishaps...is the hard bit.”

“Mishaps?” Missy asked. “You think I’m going to go feral and eat your little friends in their sleep?”

“Yes!” Actually I do! We can’t predict how this will affect you so I need you to be honest about how you’re feeling.”

“Ok Doctor, if I feel like snacking on your pets I’ll give them a head start and let you know.”

The Doctor sighed, a look of obvious concern consuming her. 

“ _Oh honey,_ it’ll be fine, I wont eat your pets - you though, look delicious,” Missy said with a flirtatious smile that somehow worked regardless of her pallor and her sweat soaked hair.

The Doctor smiled and squeezed her hand. “You rest, I will keep working on this - any hypothesis to help me?”

“Not really,” she sighed, smiling weekly as she felt suddenly immensely tired. “I tried the cure I used before, but it didn't work - there’s a vial in my jacket pocket though. Sleepy now. It’ll all be ok now you’re taking care of me. Night honey.”

The Doctor frowned as Missy settled back onto the pillows and fell fast asleep. Shaking her head, she made adjustments to the monitoring equipment, determined to pick up spikes in her temperature or anything to indicate any alarming physiological changes. 

“Sleep tight Missy, I’ll go start on your anti-feline potion then, but it is... _really_ good to see you,” her voice lowered to a whisper as she gave a small smile. “I missed you.” 

Missy roused sometime later, to a slightly nervous Graham, pausing mid bite for a sandwich when his eyes met hers. She stared at him wordlessly, and sighed. 

“Ah, you’re awake. Ryan said you threatened to eat him….” he held out his sandwich in exactly the same fashion that Ryan had held out his glass of water - quite sure that she would bite.

“Hungry?”

“No. Yes. No. Maybe - mostly just annoyed - where’s the Doctor?”

“Oh, she’s coming back, she just stepped out to do some analysis of the...components…”

“You have no idea what she’s doing, do you?” Missy said, exasperated.

“Truth be told, no. It sounded very involved...scientific, she’s working on making you better though, I know that much,” Graham said. 

“Good, if anyone can, it’s her. You’re another one - that’s two of you now. Humans? As if I need to ask. How many of you has she collected this time?”

“Well, there’s me, Ryan, he’s my grandson, and Yaz. We’re not a collection - we’re the Doctor’s friends.”

“ _Friends_ ,” Missy said in disbelief. “Oh dear Doctor, you _are_ filling the void I left, by stuffing as many humans into it as possible! Understandable really, I’m quite the catch.”

“Yeah, you’re terrific from what she says. The Doctor says you can do things no one else can.”

“Yeah, I’m brilliant. what...else does she say about me?”

“That you’re the smartest person she knows.”

“Oh!” Missy said, as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. “What else? Keep going, does she have a long list of compliments? Do tell, come on, I _do_ have all day.”

“Well, she uh...oh good she’s here. Doctor, she’s awake..I’ll leave you too alone,” he said, relieved to escape the conversation.

As Graham hastily left, his sandwich still in his hand, the Doctor mouthed her thanks to him for staying with Missy and smiled, pulling the chair close and sitting down beside her bed. 

“So, your human pet was telling me that you’ve been speaking quite highly of me, I _do_ approve. Missed me honey?”

“Of course I missed you, and there are plenty of good things to say about you - and plenty of things I won’t. Do I...need to? It’s been a while since we saw each other - do I need to worry, about my friends?”

“Why, do they worry _you_?”

“I meant, do I need to worry about you with my friends?”

Missy sighed and stared at her hands before meeting the Doctors eyes again. “I suppose that’s a fair question, but no, you don’t. I have no wish to hurt anyone - I haven’t intentionally killed anyone in simply _ages._ ”

“Ok, how long is ages though - and how did you unintentionally kill somebody?”

“If me with the beard counts, then that bad day trip we had on that ship..otherwise...oh...you know when. It’s why we started our little _domestic arrangement_. Unintentionally - well, that happens, I’m a bit sloppy at not being evil.”

The Doctor felt a sudden mix of nostalgia and hope flood her as she smiled, looking into Missy’s eyes and seeing a stark honesty. “We..can talk about that, if you want too, but I think overall, you’ve been doing amazing Missy.”

“Well, it’s not hard when I _am_ amazing.”

The Doctor laughed and took Missy’s hand, raising it to her mouth before placing a kiss on her fingertips. “Not denying that for a second. I'm glad you came to me - I want nothing more than to help you."

Missy rested back on the pillows with a tired smile, her hearts full of happiness at being with the Doctor again...despite the burning pain that was slowly rising within her. She chose not to mention it just then, after all, she was never one to spoil the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor smiled - it was a thoroughly pleasant way to spend the afternoon. The sun was shining, the water trickling gently along in the nearby brook, her friends sitting on the large picnic blanket, sharing food. It almost didn't matter that they hadn't left the TARDIS - real fresh air would be nice, but her friend’s enjoyed the possibilities her TARDIS contained, and so it didn’t even cross their mind’s that she had avoided going out since Missy had arrived several days ago. It just felt...risky. 

She believed her, and she trusted her as far as was possible, but Missy wasn't completely in the driving seat where the Cheetah virus was concerned - it had already made her very sick, and it simply wasn’t a risk that she could take. 

She smiled as Missy came in, perching on a low hanging, large tree branch and glancing around with a modicum of interest.  
  
“Pretty,” she said, barely noticing the humans and focusing only on the Doctor.

“Yeah I think so - glad you joined us - you’ve been in the medical room too long, you need to get outside," she said, mentally noting how pale Missy looked.

“Not outside though am I?” Missy said, clearly frustrated.

“I know, but you're not well, you need to stay where I can help you. Keep you safe and well…”

“Yes, I know the drill - keep me safe from myself and everyone else safe from me. We've been there and done that - 70 years of doing that. I know how this works.”

“Missy, no. That’s not what this is. You can leave any time you want to - I just want to help you get well - that’s what you came here for,” the Doctor said as she looked at her with a deep concern. “Did you come to me, thinking I would lock you up?”

“Maybe,” Missy said, breaking eye contact. “I needed your help but I knew that was a possibility. And here we are in a simulated field, having a simulated picnic, it’s all a vault, just prettier.”

The Doctor stood and crossed to sit beside her immediately, her hand taking Missy’s gently as she looked into her eyes. “Missy, no, this is not a vault. I will never do that to you, not ever again. We tried, both of us, but isolating you that intensely - it wasn't right. This isn't a vault and you are not, absolutely not a prisoner. You're my friend, who I love with all my hearts, and you're sick, and you trusted me to help, even thinking I would imprison you - which I won’t. You have a cheetah mutation inside you and I just want you to stay here, where I can help you if it takes you over.”

“Well, if you put it that way. Sure,” Missy said as she met her eyes and smiled. “I like it - that we're here as equals.”

“We always were - I'm sorry if I made you feel any other way. I didn't know how to do that - there’s no manual for how to keep your best friend in a vault.”

“There is now,” Missy said.

“There is?” the Doctor asked, surprised and then sighed. “Ah, you wrote it?”

“Yep, really going to send past you a copy.”

“Best not,” the Doctor said, shaking her head and grimacing. “Let's not mess up our timelines.”

“Fine,” Missy sighed. “I have to have some fun around here though. Are the pets always here?”

“They're not pets Missy, they’re..”

“Yes, I know _friends_. Honestly Doctor, I should be offended! _I’m_ your friend, but you’ve always had your human kink going on.”

“It’s not a kink Missy, they’re good people, give them a chance and you’ll see that too - and they’ll get a chance to see that in you too.”

“Are you asking me to bond with your humans?” Missy asked, shocked. “Doctor, that’s _disgusting_!”

The Doctor shook her head and laughed, “just don’t threaten to eat them, they actually want to help you.”

“Fine,” Missy said in disgust. “I won’t threaten the pets - do you see how much I love you?”

The Doctor smiled and leaned forward, kissing her forehead. “Medicine time.”

“Oh, yummy,” Missy said with a grimace, taking the Doctor’s hand and letting her lead her back to the medical room. 

“I made it taste of liquorice tea!” the Doctor said, offended as Missy grimaced at the mere sight of the glass vial.

“Fine,” Missy said, folding her arms in protest as the Doctor smiled and popped the cork from the top of the tube, shaking her head as she realised that Missy fully expected her to tip it into her mouth for her.

Once the Doctor had done exactly that, Missy laid back on the bed and stretched, wriggling her legs restlessly under the sheet. “I want to get out of here - somewhere in the open, feel the air on my skin - Doctor, I’ve been cooped up for so long feeling yucky. What I really want to do is just run.”

The Doctor tensed and frowned. “Run?”

“Yes,” Missy said with a longing sigh. “Just run, with the wind - feel alive.”

“Well, I have my garden, you liked that - somewhere I have a beach, if I ever remember where I left it. Your biochemistry..Missy, it’s concerning. The virus is a mutation of sorts, and it’s increasing - the medicine is slowing it down, but we have a way to go yet, we can't increase the dose too fast...maybe avoid...running.”

The Doctor had spent an enjoyable day with Missy, talking, working on the formula for her medicine, feeling comfortable and happy in each others company. She had ended the day by promising her she would move her to a more comfortable room soon, but she wanted her in the medical room for now, where everything they needed or could need was close to hand. She kissed her softly on her lips and Missy held her hand, asking her to stay. She had regretfully declined, kissing her once more and telling she needed to rest and that maybe the next day, she would move some of the equipment into her room and remain with her while she slept. 

Missy had been upset, and her hearts had dropped to see just how dismayed she had become. It certainly wasn't a rejection, not be any means. Missy just needed...keeping a close eye on, and she couldn't do that while they were both asleep together at the same time. She vowed however, to do something to correct this situation quickly.

She soon learned to trust her caution when, later that night she roused, sleepily raising her hand to push away the feeling of something brushing against her bare chest. 

Bare. 

The Doctors eyes flew open and she froze, Missy poised above her, and very cat like eyes watching the Doctor with an unnerving hunger. 

“Missy,” the Doctor breathed. “Missy honey...focus, deep breaths, look at me, I’m the Doctor, I am not, definitely not..dinner.”

Missy made a sound that could only be described as a guttural purr as she reached up, pulling a torn scarp of fabric from her teeth. She smiled, her sharp teeth far to close to the Doctor's skin as she leaned down, placing her hands either side of the Doctor’s head and arching her back as she straddled her. “I. Am. _Starving,_ Doctor. So…” her mouth was suddenly on the Doctor’s neck, lips against her bare flesh, and teeth grazing her unmarked skin. “So...hungry.”

“Missy!” the Doctor said sternly. “I am _not_ dinner! Come back to me right now, and we can find you a nice steak instead. I am _not_ a snack!”

Missy cocked her head, inching up to meet the Doctor’s eyes as the Doctor brought her hands to Missy’s temples. “Contact,” she whispered, sending images of red grass, their hands clasped together and the sound of laughter as they ran.

Missy took a deep, sharp inward breath, closing her eyes with a sigh. Lost in the memory, she ran and ran in her mind, gripping the sheets so hard, she began to claw at them. The further she ran through the red grass field, the more her grip on the sheets relaxed, until eventually her eyes opened with a sigh, very Missy again and looking at the Doctor with absolute love. 

Missy frowned at the sheets, clawed and torn either side of the Doctor’s head, and then let her eyes roam to the Doctor’s bare chest and smiled guilty. “Sorry."

"I have more shirts - only one Missy though," the Doctor said, suddenly aware of just how fast her hearts had been racing. 

"Oh you are all charm this regeneration," Missy smiled. "I love it."

"I'm worried about you," the Doctor said, a wave of worry flooding through her as her hearts began to calm once more.

"Oh honey, I always come through don't I? And you're here to save me, so what can go wrong? You got a little cross there - but might I say how very adorable you look when you chastise me?”

The Doctor laughed and pulled Missy down into her arms, rolling to her side and kissing her head. “I was aiming for cross. I'm adorable am I?” 

“Oh very Doctor, very,” Missy said, laughing as she kissed her.

“I’ll practice in front of the mirror - really show you I mean business the next time you try and snack on me.”

“Oh but Doctor, you are so very snackable, a real, complete, schnack.”  
  


* * *

  
Days passed and the Doctor had been relieved that Missy’s now frequent deviations to feline behaviour had mainly taken place with little incident. It concerned her, how Missy had taken to running more and more - the gardens of her TARDIS thankfully large enough to accommodate a Time Lord with cheetah like speed who seemed to have increasing stores of energy. She tired little and was constantly, constantly hungry. 

Missy was in the garden when the Doctor finally tracked her down - naked and stretched out comfortably on the ground when she entered. In a flash, all her senses were alive as she sat up, then moved to her hands and knees, the smell of blood filling her nose and absolutely flooding her mind. 

“ _Raw_ , Doctor?” she said, her eyes changing in a second, so fast the Doctor felt a sense of dread sweep through her.

“Yeah,” she replied hesitantly, a firm grip on the silver dinner tray that bore a very fresh steak. “I think we should try this - maybe you’re never feeling full because you need…”

“Fresh blood?” Missy said, licking her lips as she crawled closer. 

The Doctor’s eyes widened, a flash of fear shooting through her. Her instincts told her to put the steak down and run, but she vowed never to run from her unless she really had no choice. 

She placed the tray down and stepped back, taking a seat on a wooden bench to the side. She watched in fascination and slight disgust as Missy picked up the large joint of meat with her hands and began tearing into it with her sharp teeth. Blood soon smeared around her mouth and dripped onto her bare flesh. The Doctor looked down at the ground, not enjoying the visual of her friend appearing so very consumed by these needs. She took a deep breath but the smell of raw meat and fresh blood was very strong and thoroughly unpleasant.

Slightly distracted, her hearts abruptly raced as she suddenly detected movement. She snapped her head up, her eyes wide, heartbeats fast as she prepared to run, then released the breath she did not realise she was holding as she saw Missy sit back, kneeling in front of her as she licked her hands clean.

The Doctor battled not to look away at the way Missy seemed utterly unconcerned and driven only to satisfy her immediate, impulsive needs.

"Isn't this a perfect arrangement,? You bring me what I need in the garden, and I dwell here...quite content."

“As you grow more and more consumed until there is little left of you?" the Doctor said as she held up a vial of medicine. "You ate breakfast but left the medicine earlier Missy."

Missy leaned further forward, her hands resting on the Doctor's thighs as she regarded her curiously. "Medicine is for people who feel ill. I do not feel ill."

"No Missy, this isn’t you - look.”

The Doctor pulled out Missy’s compact mirror and opened it, holding it up. Missy stared and then flinched, the sight of little else but blood first filling her focus. She slowly raised her hand and took the mirror, turning it carefully as she examined herself. Blood and dirt caked into her hair and on her skin, fresh now around her mouth. She stared at her glowing yellow eyes, a sense of herself suddenly rising to the surface as she blinked and then closed her eyes tightly.

Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes again and felt a huge rush of relief as her eyes returned to normal. She met the Doctor's concerned gaze and dropped her head into her lap as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

“Help me,” she whispered tearfully. “I'm losing myself. Lace my food if you have to, knock me out and give it intravenously, just please don't let me become this.”

“I promise you, I will help you,” the Doctor said, stroking her hair. “Let’s get you out of here, in a shower and clean you up, then come to the medical room and I can give you something longer lasting, should slow this down a little, while the medicine starts working - do you like that plan? I like that plan.”

Missy pressed her face into the Doctor's legs, and let out a moan as her body became rapidly filled with an unbearable heat. “If you’re there, then I like it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wrote itself into a vault flashback. I am always cautious about trigger warnings, but I don't think I need one here, but just in case, the flashback features Missy sustaining injuries through throwing herself at a door. I realise it reads as grey area for self harm so want to put a warning up in case. 
> 
> Next chapter gets all smutty, so stay put *winks*

The Doctor was relieved to coax Missy out of the garden - knowing where to find her at any given time was reassuring and short of confining her, she had accepted it as a solution, but the environment appeared to have the worrying effect of Missy simply succumbing to her more feline instincts. It was unsettling. 

Days and days of working at the cure, monitoring her friend, worrying about her friend...missing her, even though she was in such close proximity. She felt a deep sadness every time she glimpsed her - she had quickly taken to shielding herself, repeatedly returning to every room that had any significant simulations of the natural world outside and hiding among the overgrowth and untamed areas of the gardens.

She had placed food on a table in the large and until now, rarely used dining room - knowing it would give Missy the option to take it elsewhere but at least kept a sense of normality, to some extent. She would sit, her own modest meal in front of her, untouched, not needing the sustenance as regularly as Missy now did but needing to feel connected to her. 

She sat at the table and tried to shake off the feeling that she had walked through the corridors holding a raw steak, calling to Missy. She had done her best to keep her voice neutral and definitely not the tone she would use to call a pet, but it left her with a deeply unsettled feeling when Missy finally entered the room, her back against the wall as she slipped through the doorway, always on edge now, always alert and her senses so heightened. 

“Dinners ready!” the Doctor said cheerfully, as she picked at her food, pushing it around her plate with her fork. “Come and join me.”

Missy closed her eyes as the scent of blood and uncooked flesh reached right inside of her. She moved to the table quickly, climbing straight on top and crawling to the silver plate, her breath quick and excited.

“Let’s…. try sitting in a chair. Chairs are nice - these ones especially, Edwardian era on earth, you like that period don’t you?”

Missy hesitated and frowned, cocking her head to the side in a manner that never failed to make the Doctor feel slightly nauseous - the reminder of her friends new disturbing habits which were becoming more and more instinctive to her now. She relaxed quickly though, when Missy dropped her head down, emitting a small whimper before looking back up at her, sadness in her eyes.

“It’s ok, sit beside me Missy,” the Doctor said as gently and kindly as she could.

Missy nodded, and slid off of the table into a chair, giving the Doctor an apologetic smile before reaching out and pulling the plate closer to her. She hesitated, uncertain at first and then spoke with a considerable level of embarrassment.

“Do I have to use cutlery?”

“Do you...no, no that’s ok. Sitting at the table, that’s nice - we can go with that. Maybe napkins though and a bath after. It’s been a few days and eating tends to get...messy lately. Might be relaxing for you too. Cutlery though - let’s ignore that one.”

“Thanks,” Missy said, her relief palpable as she broke eye contact and picked up the steak in her hands.

The Doctor dropped her eye to her own unwanted food, not enjoying the sight of her friend acting in such an animalistic manner.

“I made progress, lots of progress, so that’s good news. We are very close to increasing your dose now, and then you’ll turn a corner Missy. We are going to fix this, and it’s going well. Really well.”

She looked up to see Missy licking raw steak juices from her fingers, and she fell abruptly silent. 

The Doctor was relieved when dinner was over and increasingly more so when Missy had allowed her to take her hand and lead her to the bathroom. They remained silent, the Doctor full of concerns and thoughts and possibilities.

Missy stood and watched as the Doctor filled a bath, laying out a towel and clean clothes, emptying a lavender scented bubbly liquid into the water, and swirling it with her hand. She took great care to check the temperature, keeping the heat at a relatively low level, given Missy’s occasional abrupt increases in body temperature. Turning off the taps, she smiled and turned around, holding out her hand.

“Coming in?”

“Sure…” Missy said somewhat absently, stepping up to the bath and making a move to step in before the Doctor took her hand and stopped her. 

“Let’s get you undressed first. Much nicer to have a bath that way,” the Doctor said. “Ok if I help?”

Missy merely nodded and remained still, staring at the lavender coloured water, so the Doctor began removing her shorts and top, both of which she decided to throw away - caked in blood and dirt and torn, she knew Missy would not choose to look like that if she were thinking clearly.   
  
After peeling her clothes from her and discarding them in the corner of the room, the Doctor helped her step into the bath, watching her sink into the water with a sigh and a small smile. It gave the Doctor a sense of relief to see Missy react to the comfort of the hot water and pleasant scent. She picked up a cloth when it became clear that Missy was not simply not moving, and began to run it gently down her arms and back. When Missy laid her head back and smiled, she continued washing her, her mind full of a time at some point in the long history of their time together in the vault.

He had been gone for a week. One week, and Nardole had reported daily. The reports took a concerning turn very quickly; Nardole was not happy, then he was scared for his safety, then he was concerned for Missy’s safety, then he asked the Doctor to come back - she had thrown herself against the vault doors repeatedly. The last report came when he was on his way back - an hour from the university and cursing himself for his decision not to sneakily just take his TARDIS. Missy was unconscious when Nardole went inside.

When he arrived, he hurried to her side, flooding with dismay at the condition she was in - Nardole had paced around the vault, repeatedly saying that she wouldn’t speak to him and insisted the Doctor had left her alone and was not coming back, no matter how he reasoned with her. 

The Doctor had carried her to her bed, examining her to discover multiple head injuries, a fractured arm and her hands bloodied and torn and bruised from hammering against the doors. His hearts broke at the sight of her and that night he stayed, laying beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder while his other slid into hers every time she roused and murmured in pain filled sleep. 

When she finally woke, he had been asleep. His eyes opened to see her watching him - guarded in her expression and her mind firmly closed to his, yet her hand still remained in his, her grip tightening as if she were afraid he would disappear. 

“Morning Missy,” he said with a smile he hoped conveyed the care and concern he felt for her. “How are you feeling?”

“Feeling?” she said, frowning. “I was feeling lonely, but you’re here now, so I’m happy again.”

He felt a rush of dismay at her words - just what was he doing here? She was utterly dependent on him and resorting to seriously harming herself if he left her alone for any length of time. He questioned for the hundredth or more time, whether he was doing more harm than good to his oldest friend and what exactly this arrangement was doing to her state of mind. 

“You had multiple fractures, a lot of injuries, but I healed those. How’s your head?” he asked. 

“Oh fine, I think. Thanks honey, you're good at fixing me up."

“I wish I didn’t need to be...and you've never injured yourself this badly Missy. I was coming back - it was the conference, remember? I did tell you, we had Chinese and I bored you with the details.”

“Oh..yes, sorry I forgot. Glad you’re back I missed you. Stay tonight?” Missy said, so casually that he felt a stab of concern at just how abruptly she could switch from being in such extreme distress that she would cause herself such damage, and then simply shrug off the fact that she forgotten the conversation that her led to her escalation.

He had led her to her bath, a room locked lately after she had stayed in the water long after it became cold, and the combined temperature of the water and coolness of the vault had left her close to hypothermia when Nardole entered eight hours later and screamed, thinking at first that she was dead. 

In time she had grown more stable, he had done everything that he could to reassure her, avoid long absences, communicate better. He learned how to preempt the spirals of her moods and avoid her extreme spikes of fear or anger escalating. It eventually became….almost a happy domestic arrangement. Her mental state stablised when he just became more attentive to her, and so he did exactly that.

But that night he had bathed her, in much the same way with the scent of lavender filling the room as he washed the evidence of blood and tears away. 

_The Doctor blinked and shook the memory away, wondering if Missy held that memory as clearly as she did. She instead focused on her hair and smiled, picking up a lotion that she knew from experience would de-tangle her hair easily._

She squeezed it onto Missy’s hair and began massaging it in as Missy practically purred. She felt a strong sense of familiarity at the action, and happy with herself for keeping a supply of it in her bathroom - despite never needing it herself. 

“Guess I hoped you’d be back,” she said smiling as she rinsed her hair with clean water and placed a kiss on her head. 

Despite her concerns, over the following days she had not confined her at all, choosing instead to monitor her- track her life signs whenever she was out of her immediate view. Missy, if she was aware, was unconcerned, no doubt simply relieved at the relative freedom given the situation. The Doctor placed the device that had shown Missy’s location to be the library, back into her pocket and pushed the doors open somewhat tentatively. 

She let out a breath as she saw Missy sitting on a table, her legs crossed - books and components scattered around her in a disorderly manner that only served to remind the Doctor that Missy really was not herself. Her clothing - much more casual as it had began to become lately, served to remind the Doctor just how much Missy was not herself - her legs and feet were bare, and she wore black shorts and a tight black long sleeved top. The Doctor approached with a frown and perched on the edge of the table. 

“Whatcha doing?” she asked cheerfully, pushing the concerns she felt over the disorganisation away. 

Missy picked up a book, thumbing through pages and pages before dropping and picking up another, and then another, repeating the action each time. 

“It doesn't make sense. I can _do_ this, it’s simple. It's just a time stream decoder….I could do this in the academy..why can't I now? Nothing makes _sense_...and I’m _so_ , so hot.”

The Doctor felt a flash of alarm as Missy broke into a sweat immediately, tears falling from her eyes as she moaned.

“Help me Doctor,” she pleased tearfully, the Doctor’s hearts breaking at her words. “Don't let me lose my mind...it’s...who I am.”

Missy cried out, doubling over in pain and panting heavily as her eyes filled with a fierce glow as she bared her teeth. 

“It’s who….”she growled. “I. AM!”

The Doctor jumped back, raising her hands in surrender as Missy shifted fast to her hands and knees, lurching toward the her. 

“Missy, listen to me, you're in there and you can hear me, I know you can, and I am not going to let you lose yourself or that brilliant mind. You and me, we're gonna fix this. I promise you. Come back to me...deep breath, close your eyes, you can do this.”

Missy remained still, regarding her with something akin to amusement or curiosity, the Doctor was utterly unable to determine which it was. Missy’s mental barriers had been closed to her for days by then and she had never felt more afraid for her friend’s survival. 

Missy growled and bared her teeth, whimpering as she reached for the Doctor, her arms outstretched. 

“Air, Doctor," she said, her voice filled with a deep longing. "The sound rushing through my ears. I want to run with it, out run it maybe. Oh Doctor, I am so hot and I just want to run and run until I burn it away and feel free.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes the smutty part I promised you, but do keep reading, we want these two to fix this and make Missy well again and have happy Thrissy at the end. :-)

The Doctor found it a challenge to work on Missy’s medicine as well as keep a close enough watch on her, so the constant breaks whenever the monitor warned her that Missy had moved to another location were significantly halting the progress. She soldiered on, opened books and multiple devices displaying a multitude of information lay scattered around the lab, but quite calm and focused amidst the seeming chaotic work space.

Deep in thought, she startled, spinning around, her hearts racing momentarily at the sound of Missy’s voice abruptly behind her. 

“Oh Doctor, always so messy, it’s a wonder you get anything done."

She smiled, relieved for a moment to hear her voice, but a deep sense of dismay struck her at how much lower it sounded. She crossed the room, taking her hands and kissed her softly. Resting her forehead against hers, she whispered. Missy responded by simply shaking her head and stepping back. 

“Hey, it’s ok, you don’t have to let me in, I just wanted to you to feel...my love, Missy,” the Doctor said, simply wanting to help her.

“I don’t know what’s inside there anymore, but thanks. Maybe later,” Missy said dismissively, straightening as she stepped toward the desk. 

“Well, I know _you’re_ still in there, and we’re gonna keep it that way.”

“Let’s hope honey, because I never. Ever, feel full anymore,” Missy said, placing her hands on the desk and leaning heavily as she frowned, looking at he chaotic scene.

“Ok,” the Doctor said with a smile that Missy should have been able to spot was quite forced. “Let’s take some blood while you’re up and about - and having a...more Missy moment?”

“A Missy moment being I am less likely to eat you? What have I become Doctor?”

The Doctor half smiled with a frown, not quite sure of the weight behind her words, but shrugging it off and taking out a small device. She pushed up Missy’s sleeve and pressed it against her arm, mentally noting the readings and squeezing Missy’s hand.   
  
“You’re still you Missy, I promise.”

She entered the data when Missy wandered out, not wanting to risk her seeing the alarming bio chemistry readings.

Missy began to keep her distance, avoiding the Doctor except for medicine and food. No longer laying so visible in the garden but seeking secluded areas - her senses very heightened and on edge. The Doctor, deeply troubled, let her roam, no longer taking pauses in her work to check on her, but simply throwing herself into the research until she finally made headway. There really was no alternative left, it was becoming a race against time until the process became too far progressed.

Days later, she had collapsed, exhausted into bed, sleeping soundly for much longer than usual and did not rouse when Missy entered her room, a few nights later.

The Doctor was barely aware of her presence in the room until she was practically on top of her. Her eyes flew open at the sensation of her bed dipping and creaking. She made a move to sit bolt upright but gasped as her motion was restricted, hands holding her arms down and ensuring she stayed securely on her back. Missy was clearly naked, and even through the Doctor’s clothes, she could feel how intensely Missy was burning up, her body wet with perspiration.

“Missy?” she said, aware of just how startled she sounded as she worked to focus her eyes in the dark fast, making out Missy’s outline as she straddled her, her hair falling wildly loose.

“Hush,” Missy said, her voice low and gravelly. 

The Doctor swallowed and remained still, wishing the light were on so she could take a good look at her friend and workout if she was about to devour her, or...devour her. 

“Missy...do you need help...you're very hot…”

The Doctor gasped as Missy suddenly dropped down, releasing her arms and dropping her body to cover the Doctor’s. Their mouths met immediately and Missy held her tightly, her body writhing as she pressed herself firmly against every inch of the Doctor that she possibly could. 

“You know how you can help me, and yes…”, she said, her open mouth now on the Doctor’s stomach as she pushed up her shirt hastily baring her flesh. “I am very hot...perk of this body.”

The Doctor shifted beneath her, sitting up and sliding herself until her back was against the headboard, Missy responding by shifting onto her lap, her legs either side of hers and her hands flat against the headboard, caging the Doctor in. 

“Yeah, we both know that, but your fever is worse and….” her words were cut off abruptly as Missy’s mouth met hers, kissing hungrily and moaning into her mouth in such a primal fashion that the Doctor grew instantly wet. 

She pulled back just enough to meet the Doctor’s eyes, causing her a flash of alarm at the glint of yellow shining in the dark. “I have needs, I'm burning - help me put out the fire Doctor, then I can rest, even just for a while.”

The Doctor felt conflicted, realising Missy’s medical need, but considered her words - her base needs could be overpowering her, and some relief...might be a good idea. She had little time to debate this as Missy whispered against her lips, speaking her name in Gallifreyan. 

She found her hands on Missy’s hot damp skin, stroking and caressing gently, in total contrast to the way that Missy instantly responded to her.

She kept her hands pressed hard against the headboard, pushing her crotch against the Doctor’s and making a sound that was something between a purr and a growl. Her tongue delved into the Doctor’s mouth as her far sharper than they should be teeth, scraped at her lip. The Doctor raised her hips up in response, feeling utterly aroused by the need Missy was displaying.

“Your clothes are in the way,” Missy murmured as her mouth move to the top of the Doctor’s shirt, preparing to make short work of it.

“I like this shirt,” the Doctor said. “Like _you_ more though. I have a dozen more just like it.”

The Doctor’s hearts beat fast with excitement and adrenaline as Missy growled and began tearing her shirt open with her alarmingly sharp teeth that scraped against the swell of her breasts as she practically sliced her bra off with startling precision. By instinct she raised her hips, Missy responding by rapidly removing her trousers and underwear, making the most alluring noise as her mouth began exploring the newly exposed skin.

The Doctor reached her hands up, holding on to the top of the headboard and arching her back as Missy’s hands slid down to her thighs, holding her legs apart and shifting her into an optimum position as her mouth delved between her legs with an absolute hunger. 

“Missy...Missy….” the Doctor could do little else but hold on tightly and whisper her name as waves of pleasure shot through her. 

Missy’s hands roamed up, grasping and kneading her breasts as her mouth worked to suck, nip and lick before thrusting her tongue into the Doctor, feeling all the more spurred on by the delicious sounds that her touch was producing. 

“Missy...I….ugh…” the Doctor was rendered unable to speak as Missy pushed against her mind, sending such strong waves of arousal and need that the Doctor obediently dropped her barriers and let her in, sending back her own escalating arousal until their minds were joined, pleasure and want and need combined and taking them both competently over. 

Missy turned her attention to sucking and nipping while her fingers pinched and rolled the Doctor's nipples until she all but screamed as she came, throbbing against Missy’s relentless mouth, and helplessly hanging onto the headboard. 

Missy gave one last, long lick, and moved up again, her hands sliding down and up the Doctor’s sides, delighting in the manner that her chest was heaving with her quickened breaths as she came down from her orgasm. Their eyes met and the Doctor finally released her grip, her hands moving to Missy’s face as she kissed her softly. 

“I cant get enough of you,” Missy whispered. “I’m burning inside of me, touch me Doctor.”

The Doctor took Missy in her arms, rolling her down onto the bed and smoothing her hair back as she kissed and stroked her face, whispering to her in their shared language as she slipped her leg in between Missy’s. Missy's response was to roll to her side, wrapping her legs around the Doctor's as she thrust against her leg, desperate for friction.

“Let me, honey,” the Doctor said, her hands gliding over Missy’s burning hot, damp skin. 

Met with a guttural sound from Missy’s throat, the Doctor ran her hands over Missy’s breasts, then trailed one hand down, straight between her legs. Missy arched her back, desperately thrusting herself closer to the Doctor’s hand. The Doctor slid her other hand to rest on Missy’s stomach, rubbing soothing circles as she began to thrust her fingers inside of Missy, flicking her thumb against her clit with every movement.  
  
Missy writhed underneath the Doctors hands, her own hands clawing at the sheets as the Doctor pumped her fingers faster, curling and twisting as Missy thrashed and screamed as she reached orgasm, still pushing her body down on the Doctor’s hand as she raised her head, panting, her eyes filled with heat and love and gratitude as the yellow glow faded. The Doctor felt a rush of relief and love as she looked into Missy's eyes and kissed her. She waited until Missy laid back and relaxed with a deep, satisfied sigh before she even removed her hand, shifting up to take her in her arms and kiss her head with a smile.

“Better honey?”

“Mmmm, so much better Doctor. I really love you,” Missy murmured, snuggling into her arms. 

“I love you too Missy,” the Doctor said, holding her protectively as she watched her fall quickly asleep.

The Doctor had remained awake, unable to rest at the feeling of how much heat was radiating from her friend. She found herself utterly unable to move from the calm proximity for some time, but it was only when Missy whimpered in her sleep that she felt a flash of alarm and slipped out of the bed carefully, ensuring she did not wake her. She paused in the doorway, watching her breathing deeply and contentedly and slipped her clothes loosely on as she walked out and headed back to the lab, determined to speed up her work, and not stop now until she accomplished it. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor remained awake, unable to rest at the feeling of how much heat was radiating from her friend. She found herself utterly unable to move for some time, but it was only when Missy whimpered in her sleep that she felt a flash of alarm and slipped out of the bed carefully, ensuring she did not wake her, and determined to speed up her work to heal her.

The following week had been hard - Missy felt it mildly amusing at first, that she could change her eyes at will and frighten the others, but soon the Doctor dropped them off, promising to return an hour after she had left, so that she could be really sure that they would be safe and focus solely on taking care of her friend. Missy, when finally alone with the Doctor, appeared so much more vulnerable without the front she had put on in front of the Doctor’s friends - other friends... _human_ friends. 

Her mask slipped as soon as they left, and she wasted no time in climbing onto the Doctor’s lap and looping her arms around her neck, burying her face in her shoulder. 

“I don't feel very well Doctor,” she said. 

“I know Missy,” she said quietly in reply, kissing her head. “I know.”

She decided that keeping Missy close by was the best move to make and Missy wholeheartedly agreed, relieved to be officially out of the medical room as she wrapped herself around the Doctor, curling catlike against her in her bed.   
  
The Doctor relished the contact with Missy, stroking her hair soothingly when she whimpered in her sleep, and kissing her softly - reminding her that she was safe and in her arms whenever she woke unsettled. 

Unsettled though, was happening at any alarming rate by this point and the Doctor worked harder and harder to perfect a workable medicine to combat the virus. She simply was terrified at the thought of her losing her friend to a virus that would take her personality, hearts, mind - and turn her into an animal, living for her base needs only. She wouldn't allow that to happen.

When one night she woke, sweating and trembling and instantly curling into the Doctor’s concerned hold, she whispered her fears, and asked the Doctor to please hurry up - she really didn't feel very well at all anymore.   
  


Unable to sleep, and realising her climbing anxiety, the Doctor talked to her about her motivations - where had she been, and what had she done since she had last seen her on the colony ship. Missy explained wholeheartedly and with startling honesty, that she could only really describe herself as being her own version of good. Not dangerous, not bad - but not saintlike - her own unique brand of good, Missy style. She didn't want to wipe out a population, or even take one life - but the notion of world domination was always appealing. The Doctor had smiled, kissing her on her head and brushing her lips against her forehead, telling her that she was in actual fact, very proud of her. 

Missy had looked at her with such honestly and hope as her eyes filled with tears that the Doctor smiled lovingly at her, wrapping her in her arms and repeating the same words in Gallifreyan, wanting it imprinted in her memory that she was proud of her for the person she had become. 

They talked long into the night, Missy drifting in and out of sleep, more and more uncomfortable and restless each time, but clinging to every thread of conversation fiercely, determined she would not lose a second of her memory. The Doctor obliged, not sleeping at all, and merely watching Missy carefully, soothing her as her temperature spiked and rousing her to give medicine every few hours. 

Late into the night she shifted, cramped from holding Missy for so long - her trembling body had been too much for the Doctor to handle and once she had her in her arms, she simply did not want to let her go for the briefest moment. Eventually however, her muscles ached and she shifted up, her back against the head board as she stretched her arms above her head and looked down at Missy - asleep, her hair tangled and chaotic. 

The Doctor sighed, deciding to help her untangle it when she roused next. She rolled and shrugged her shoulders, feeling her cramped muscles relaxing as her eye fell on the next dose of medicine - Missy finally had enough in her system that the dosage could begin to be increased now. She wondered how Missy had handled this alone all that time ago - somehow escaping a dying planet, infected with the same virus, albeit a slower progression. She had managed to escape, cure herself and not only carry on but eventually secure a whole new set of regeneration's. If it was one thing her friend could always be relied on to do, it was survive.

The Doctor always depended on that. When she returned to her side however, she was scared.

She had tried and tried to rouse Missy, but she could barely get a murmur from her. She quickly relocated her to the medical room, administering the medicine directly int her blood stream - and hooking her up to monitors. 

“Come on Missy,” she said, tried and concerned. “We can increase the dose now, so this is not the time to succumb to this.”

The Doctor paused, taking her hand as Missy’s back arched and she let out a low growl before taking a deep gasping breath - her eyes flew open, glowing, alive with adrenaline and staring straight at the Doctor’s shocked expression. 

“Missy,” she said, her breath quickening as she reached into her pocket for the painless device that would sedate if needed. “Open your mind to me - I know you're still in there. Let me in.”

She pushed gently against Missy’s mind, sending love and hope and compassion but was met with only confusion and an immense rush of energy in response. It alarmed her - the lack of that familiar feeling of contentedness. Once the Doctor had felt that again, it was like a thirst she wasn't even aware she had - one taste and she found her mental barriers inched very slightly open. Not wide open, she adopted caution, and was not going to let completely go, but the hint of another Time Lord mind - the way it brushed gently against her, she craved its presence very quickly. Now though, Missy’s mind felt muted and dull in some ways but alert and tense in others - it just didn’t...feel like Missy. 

“Come on Missy, hold on to yourself - you always have, all these lives, no matter what. You’re not gonna let this beat you. Look at me…”she paused, taking a risk as she grasped Missy’s shoulders and looked intently into her eyes, attempting to see past the amber glow that masked the light and mirth that her friend’s eyes normally contained. “Look at me - you have enough of the medicine in your system now - so we can increase the dose and you’’ll start to get better - we got there in time. We did. MISSY WE DID.”

Missy merely blinked, not reacting to the rising panic in the Doctor’s voice at all. She cocked her head to the side, her top lip curling as she bared her teeth and moved to lunge. 

The Doctor jumped back, stumbling in shock until her back hit a cabinet, the contents falling inside in response to the jolt. She jumped to one side a split second before Missy pounced, smacking her fists into the cabinet with an angry growl and pressing her cheek against the cold surface, her hands rubbing slowly up and down as she smiled with a look of pure primal hunger. 

“Hungry,” she growled.

“I know, I know and I’ll get you another steak - raw, like last time. Would you like that?” the Doctor asked, attempting not to show fear as she rapidly worked to shake off her shock and step back, creating some physical distance. 

“Bring me meat? Like a pet,” Missy spat. “I was never your pet. I want to _catch_ my prey Doctor.”

“Of course you were never my pet - Missy I have never, ever thought of you like that...now, or..in the vault? Never.”

"Oh, you brought me food, met my needs, like a caged animal Doctor, ironic I should become one now."

"Missy...I...no. No, that was not what that was. Neither of us, ever..please tell me I never made you feel that way?" the Doctor asked.

“Take me…” Missy said, not focusing anymore as she turned, resting her back heavily against the cabinet, her hands pressing hard against the surface either side of her. “OUT...I want...to run...I want to run and chase and catch and kill and eat. Help me Doctor... _you must_ ….unless you want to become my _prey_.”

The Doctor felt a flash of dismay, taking hold of he vial of medicine and holding it out to Missy. “This will help you, you just need to drink it...Missy please.”

Missy laughed. Throwing her head back as she pushed off of the cabinet with no warning, landing heavily on the Doctor as she pushed her down against the bed. The Doctor had no time to catch her breath as her back struck the metal edge of the bed and she could barely react until she was on the floor and Missy’s mouth was on her collar bone, her teeth sinking into her skin. 

The Doctor felt a surge of panic and fought futilely, until she suddenly calmed, taking her mind to a safe and comforting place. Her breathing slowed, her arms at her sides and her eyes focusing on Missy’s hair as it cascaded, tangled and chaotic down around her. 

“Missy,” she whispered her name in her mind, not speaking for fear of losing her concentration. “Koschei, stop. We need each other. Kosch please, Missy, stop.”

With one last push of effort, as the piercing pain of her flesh being punctured, registered in her mind, she sent waves of love, filling their minds with the memory of them as boys, their first kiss, so many lives ago, and every feeling that the Doctor had never forgotten for a moment. 

“ _Koschei_ ,” the Doctor’s lips formed the name but the word was only spoken in Missy’s mind.

Missy stilled, the pain leaving and being quickly replaced with a sore burning sensation. She remained still, her mouth inches from the Doctor’s bleeding collar bone as the Doctor cautiously raised her arms, sliding them around her, holding her. 

“Missy?” she whispered. “Can you hear me?”

Missy did not speak, but let out a sob, quickly breaking as she began to cry, her body shaking as she broke down, the blood from the Doctor’s wound still fresh in her mouth. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “Doctor, help me, please.”

The Doctor sighed in relief, but her hearts dropped in dismay at how lost Missy sounded. 

“It’s fine - haven't been bitten yet in this body so you're my first!” the Doctor said, trying to lighten the situation. 

“Let me…”Missy said sitting up and kneel beside the Doctor. “Help you heal that.”

“I’ll take care of me in a minute, you need to get this straight into your bloodstream right away.”

The Doctor stood, offering her hands which took immediately, standing and staring at the bleeding gash the Doctor wore on her flesh beneath her torn shirt. 

Missy let the Doctor lead her to the bed, administering the medicine and then taking hold of her arm again, moving a silver device toward her exposed skin. Missy wrestled her arm free from the Doctor’s grasp and looked at her with an expression of fear that the Doctor hoped she would never seen directed at her by Missy ever again.

“This will help you rest, and you can sleep through the worst of this until your medicine starts to work”

“No, no you cant do that,”Missy said, her eyes wide in alarm as she pulled her arms back, her eyes growing wide with panic. “No..”

“It’s just a sedative, avoid any mishaps while you’re getting better.”

“You said that in the vault - you kept me sedated for three weeks Doctor. Three weeks - I had no way to know how much time was passing, but Nardole did. He was a great source for all the information you didn't want me to have. 

“I should not have done that Missy, it was early, you were so angry, you were a danger to yourself for a little while there. I didn't know what else to do. It was wrong and I’m sorry, so much of how I handled that entire situation was wrong. Now though, now I’m here, and I wont do anything like that again. If you don’t want this, it's your choice, I promise you.”

“Thanks,” Missy whispered, sounding immensely relieved. “

The Doctor stroked her hair as she lay down, smiling with reassurance. “You're gonna be ok, because I’m here and I love you and I wont leave you alone with this. I promise you.”

Missy smiled weakly in response as she turned to her side, clutching the Doctor’s arm like a pillow. “I love you too Doctor, always.”


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few days, the medicine began to make an improvement, the Doctor increasing the Dosage and feeling utterly relieved when, after 4 more days, Missy began to talk more, explaining who she was going to kill for having infected her in the first place. The Doctor did her best to cast a disapproving glare at her friend, but simply couldn’t hide the immense relief she felt at the shreds of normalcy that words like this made her feel.

“Honey?” Missy called as she pushed herself up in the Doctor’s bed, a slight tremble in her arms as she bore weight, her foggy mind filled with confusion.

“Right here!” the Doctor said, breezing into the room carrying a small tray with two cups of tea. “You looked like you were rousing, so thought I’d get a head start on some tea. How are you feeling?”

“Still feel like I wanna bit you,” Missy said tiredly.

“You do?” the Doctor asked, a momentary flash of alarm coursing through her. 

“Well, yes. You’re yummy. Bite, kiss, cuddle,” she smiled as she dropped back down onto the pillow. ”It’s all rather appealing.”

“Plenty of time for that, let’s get you well first,” the Doctor said as she took out of sonic and began scanning.

“Must you always point that at me?” Missy said with a slight laugh. “There is though? Plenty of time I mean...for us?”

“Of course there is,” the Doctor said with a smile as she sat down on the edge of the bed, her hands stroking Missy’s hair as she scanned her quickly.

“Hmmm, your body is depleted of a lot Missy, but your antibody levels are very good. You’re stablising well. I reckon that all you need now is a good long rest, and lots of TLC.”

“Good thing I have a Doctor then and much better bedside manner than some of you have had before,” 

“I try my best, one shot. Minerals, boost your bodies defences?”

Missy groaned and cast an offended glare at the syringe like device the Doctor held. The Doctor merely rolled her eyes and held it against Missy’s arm, pressing a button. She squeezed her hand a moment later and smiled warmly. 

“That didn’t even hurt, stop complaining - it’s let me poke and prod you or you turn into a giant cat.”

“There’s a planet of cat’s I’d be able to rule if I were bigger than them…”

“Don’t even consider it. You are going to get well, have a civilised dinner with me and we can sleep all night without me wondering you’re going to devour me in my sleep.”

Missy broke into a warm smile and met the Doctor’s eyes with nothing but love and happiness.

“Oh I might devour you anyway, if the mood takes me. But dinner, cuddles...you have a plan here honey?”

“Well, I thought you might want to maybe...stay for a little while? I mean you don't have to, probably have places to be, stuff on...all that, I just thought that..”

“I love you you idiot, so I’ll park my TARDIS inside yours when I move in?”

“When you...is that a joke?”

“Did you want it to be?”

“No,” the Doctor said with absolute conviction.

“That's good, then I wont have to pretend it was,” Missy said, her smile hidden as she broke into a yawn. “Cheetah transformation really takes it out of a lady.”

“Sleep Missy, we have as much time as we need,” the Doctor said with a smile as she leaned down and kissed Missy softly. “I want to know your rational, well mind is in charge when we talk about us.”

“Oh my dear Doctor, but when has it ever been?” Missy chuckled.

The next days were filled with longer periods of Missy being alert and wakeful, her pallor reduced and she became more and more like her old self. The Doctor was visibly relieved, spending greater and greater time playing chess, reading together, working on failed TARDIS components that Missy expertly repaired much to the Doctor’s admiration at her skill. 

Once Missy was able to start walking around, and spending longer times out of the Doctor’s bedroom and deep into the TARDIS, the Doctor began to ponder just how the future was going to unfold - all she had ever wanted was her friend back, and her hearts were filled with hope and the tiniest dash of fear. They simply hadn’t talked about it at all since Missy had regained her strength and the Doctor had become filled with a horrible sense of fear every time she considered broaching the subject. She wanted so much for Missy to travel with her, but now, stronger and able again, would she simply leave her? It was an uncertainty that simply forced the Doctor into awkward silence and nervous rambling. Missy simply watched amused and the Doctor, flustered, just rambled even more. 

Weeks later, Missy well and the Doctor increasingly more uncertain, she found herself suddenly surrounded by her three humans friends, each sitting down at the kitchen table where she sipped her tea. Yasmin placed a large folder stuffed full with papers onto the table in front of her. 

“Doctor,” Yasmin said. “We’ve been doing some research. Missy….was responsible for a Cyberman invasion on this planet.”

The Doctor paused her cup at her lips as she waited, wondering if that was all they had on Missy or if a long list of crimes and misdemeanours was about to follow.

“Also Doc,” Graham said. “She’s associated with the Master. Who is she Doc? Is she safe to have on board? Are _we_ safe?”

“Yeah, course you are!” the Doctor said. “Missy is my oldest friend, she’s like me, has had other...looks, other names, a history, but she’s trying, I promise you.”

“Trying...not to be homicidal maniac?” Ryan asked.

“Well...yeah!” the Doctor said. “And she’s doing really well.”

“Not being a murderer isn't something you _try_ Doc, it’s something a person shouldn't have to work that hard at. Or at all,” Graham said.

“Look.” the Doctor said with a sigh as she placed her cup down. “A lot of time has passed and she has changed, I promise you. She’s unlikely to put out a burning planet...or save a dying world...or bother with a distress call...but she’s made progress and she is not going to walk up and vaporise any of you because she’s bored.”

“Wait..is that a thing she can do?” Ryan asked, alarmed. 

“No,” the Doctor said, shaking her head with a slight grimace “ _Well_...not lately. I’ll get her video games. There see? Sorted”

“Hugely relieved Doc,” Graham said, with a roll of his eyes. 

“Look, she’s my oldest friend, and I love her, I would do anything for her and I probably have by now. Missy shows me there’s hope in the darkest corners of this universe because darkness...it can be turned from. It can be walked through and there's light at the other end. I’m proud of her.”

The following morning Missy woke, alert and content, stretching her arms above her head with a grin as she watched the Doctor walk in with a glass vial. 

“Yummy treats for me honey?” she said.

“”Final dose!” the Doctor said with a smile, despite the anxiety bubbling under the surface. 

Missy sat up, arranging her pillows and resting back before reaching out to take the vial. Her fingers brushed the Doctor’s and she lingered, the light touch suddenly akign her crave so much more - thoughts and feelings threatening to tumble from her lips. 

She put the vial to her lips and tipped her head back, swallowing the last of the liquid. 

Doctor,” she said, taking a deep breath. “Can I stay?”

“You...you really want to stay? Travel with me - see the stars together? You and me Missy - you really want that?”

“Of course I do you ridiculous sausage, but can we ditch the pets?”

"Ridiculous sausage isn't a thing," the Doctor said, laughing.

"Yes, I do know. I'm upgrading you from silly to ridiculous."

“I'll take that as a compliment. Missy... they're my friends and don't even start to roll your eyes at that, they _are_ my friends. But look, their time with me doesn't have to be linear - they want to go home and see their families at times, I pick them up, I drop them off, you and me, we have all the time we want. Always.” 

“Well then let me just check my schedule,” Missy said as she produced a device from under her pillow and began to scroll the screen. “Enslaving a nearby planet, burning another one - I can reschedule those. So yes. I would like that Doctor.”

“Ok,” the Doctor said, breaking into a relieved smile and sitting on the bed, taking Missy’s hands in her own. “Gonna work on your hobbies a bit - less burning worlds, and enslaving but maybe we can find you some new ones. Where first?”

Missy smiled as the Doctor let go of one hand, still firmly clasping her other as she took the device from Missy and began scrolling the screen. Her fingers tapped he screen and she smiled at her old friend. “Krassia V - most beautiful picnic spot in the cosmos, arguably - wanna see?”

“A perfect place to start, my dear Theta,” Missy said, with a smile as she placed her hand over the Doctor’s and kissed her cheek.

“Let’s go then Kosch,” the Doctor said, her eyes bright and happy and full of love.


End file.
